(You Drive Me) Crazy
by maraudettee
Summary: What probably happened during the seance scene in 3x18 (Bleeding Through) Needless to say, Emma can't keep her hands to herself.


**Hey! I know I'm behind schedule for NYSoM and I'm so sorry for that. I've been kept up with school and was gone for the holidays. Though seeing as this came rather quickly to me, there should be a new chapter out soon (:**

**Anyway, yesterday I went on the Cs tag on tumblr and someone had written this great prompt that made me a bit crazy with feels and then this wouldn't leave my head until I had written it down...and this is how it turned out.**

**Reviews makes me smile and as giddy as Emma was the last episode (: I'm still not recovered from her adorably cuteness #thatgigglethoughomg**

**.**

**.**

_**(You Drive Me) Crazy**_

It was hard. Denying her. Denying her smiles and brightly giddiness she'd so rightfully found when finally embracing herself and the power she possessed after such a long time.

She no longer felt destined to live in the past or go hide in the lost life in New York with Henry. No, Emma Swan had finally opened up to the idea of a future in the timeless crazy town they all lived in, a future with her fairy tale parents and perhaps even possibly him.

He didn't know what to do about that.

What he wanted to do was take part in her happiness and joking around, too also himself joke around and draw out more beautiful smiles from her, always be near her presence to see every single one of them. Oh, how easy it would be to throw some innuendo and pretend that everything was fine.

He wished. All he could think now was: Bad timing Swan, very bad.

Because of course she would sit next to him at the round table at Regina's place, openly smiling and glancing at him all the time. Of course she would finally open up and let him in when it was so important for him to stay away.

Regina came in with a tray carrying a can and poured the black looking liquid into the four respective cups in front of their places.

"Don't drink it." She warned David who was about to bring the cup to his mouth. "It's deadly poison." The prince immediately put down the cup and placed it at a safe distance from himself.

After further instructions from Regina who vaguely explained how they're were going to contact her mother (Killian didn't know what to think of this, he wasn't exactly mourning the dead queen of hearts) everyone moved to join hands.

On his right side Mary Margaret grabbed his good hand after having intertwined her fingers with David, the two of them exchanging a long look he couldn't quite make sense of.

It must be a true love kind of thing.

On his other side he could feel Emma looking at him expectedly. Bloody again. He only hesitated for a short second before placing his hook at the table beside her, then watching as she looked up at him and then quietly wrapped her fingers around the front of his brace, just at the point right before the metal attachment began. The move was so tenderly done of her, almost as if some part of her was worried that it would hurt despite it having happened three centuries ago.

She glanced up at him then, her lips curving upwards slightly at the sides, silently showing how she was accepting every part of him. And he should be glad, really, instead he felt something sink in his stomach.

Killian quickly turned his head away, away from her prying and knowing eyes, and focused his gaze on the lit candle in the middle of the table before letting it wander over to Regina, who was sitting between Emma and David, with closed eyes and forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Looking around the table he noticed that everyone else had closed their eyes as well and he was quick to follow their lead.

At first there was just pitch black darkness and he couldn't see anything but the inside of his own eyelids, could only hear the others' and his own breathing mingling together and the thump of his heart beating patiently. Killian resisted the urge to open one of his eyes. How long was this supposed to take?

Then everything happened at once. A raging wind suddenly filled the room and he opened both of his eyes in alarm.

Next to him Mary Margaret grabbed his hand tighter, her eyes wide and staring at something above them. Killian turned his head. Over them a tornado had taking a place of the ceiling, there _should_ be ceiling, successfully sucking all the air from the room into a seemingly nothing.

"Mother." Regina called looking upwards at the empty hole, her eyes searching. Killian looked up again, suddenly certain that Cora wouldn't be helping them.

He didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved or disappointed.

He settled for indifference.

"Mother, help us." Regina repeated desperately looking up at the raging storm.

Around her David and Mary Margaret were exchanging glances again, having some sort of discussion that ended with Mary Margaret shaking her head sadly. Emma was looking in between Regina and the portal swirling above their heads, her shoulders tensed in as she warily waited for something to happen. As if feeling his gaze on her she turned her head meeting his eyes. She tilted her head in question towards the supposed-to-be-ceiling and Killian answered by shaking his head.

Cora wasn't coming. Emma pursed her lips in thought and Killian couldn't help following the movement with his eyes. The reminder of what Zelena had done clear in his mind once again. He gulped.

Emma upon noticing where his gaze was smirked slightly, _teasingly_, and stuck out her tongue to wet her lips. Bloody minx she was.

Killian averted her eyes and turned to look at David who had hopefully not seen the exchange between his daughter and the pirate. Luckily the prince and his wife were occupied by the stormy black hole and had not seen a thing.

Killian couldn't believe that Swan had managed to distract him from the fact that they were under a séance, calling upon the dead, something that one shouldn't easily forget.

_Focus, Jones._

From the corner of his eye he noticed Swan drifting closer to him, shifting almost unnoticeably in her chair coming to a stop first when her thigh was pressed firmly against his.

Killian stiffened, swallowing and deliberately looking at the opposite direction from her.

But as it seemed, Emma was not at all done.

She was shifting her legs closer to his while smirking, clearly obvious to what she was doing to him, and then slowly reaching out with her foot and brushed it against his then letting it slide up and down his leg. Killian clenched his jaw and dug his hook into the wooden table, still determinedly staring right ahead and in vain trying to keep his features masked.

"Mother show us a sign." Regina spoke and Killian was temporally distracted.

Emma foot then travelled higher and she successfully moved their still joined grip under the table in such a discreet matter he must give her points for, before putting his hook and more importantly _her hand _on his thigh her fingers coming to stroke the leathery material.

Killian jumped at the sudden contact, his knee bumping into the table with a loud _thud_. Everyone else jumped at the sound and Mary Margaret looked around with wide eyes as the portal above them disappeared into the now returned ceiling. Their hands were no longer connected, with the exception of the to-be-parents, and the circle broken.

Regina looked absolutely crestfallen.

Killian coughed and everyone looked around at him.

"Ah, sorry that was me, I bumped my knee into the table." He didn't dare look at Swan who had thankfully removed her hand from his thigh and was now feigning the look of innocence.

"Ahem, should we try again?" Regina turned to look at Mary Margaret and then shook her head. "No, if she would have wanted to help us she would have come."

Emma had the decency to look somewhat ashamed but then chairs were being drawn out from under the table and the expression was gone and now replaced by a sober one and she was looking deep in thought. Probably trying to work out how they were going to overthrow Zelena without Cora's help.

He supposed there must be a way.

Standing up and following David out of the room he noticed how Regina's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the slight markings from his hook on the table. He gave her a sly grin and she thankfully did not ask any questions.

Perhaps she thought it best to not know.


End file.
